mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ingall's Mine
Ingall's Mine is an abandoned mine in the Eufaula Desert, full of rock, sand, and dilapidated wooden bridges and supports. Players will need to complete the Rescue in Ingall's Mine before being allowed to enter the ruins. A few days after the player completes the mission, a letter will arrive, stating that the Civil Corps have surveyed the area and declared it to be a new Hazardous Ruin open to the player. Ingall's Mine is the second of the revisitable combat-heavy areas the player will encounter in and holds significantly stronger enemies than the Sewage Plant, so players are encouraged to upgrade their clothing and weapons and bring health-restoring food, as well as expand and/or empty their inventory to make room for loot. It may also benefit the player to select some combat-oriented skills and/or skills that increase their endurance or stamina. Increased endurance can be particularly helpful to lower-leveled players, as it allows them to sprint further and dodge roll more. One Dee-Dee Stop can be placed near the mouth of the quarry that Ingall's Mine and Dana's Mine sit in so that the player can fast-travel there via the Dee-Dee Transport System. __TOC__ Overview Upon entering the Ingall's Mine, the player is prompted to pick which level they wish to challenge. They must conquer each level before attempting the next, but can re-visit beaten levels at any time, including multiple times per day. Entering any level will consume a set amount of in-game time, regardless of how much real-world time it takes the player to complete a level. The player has a set number of attempts per level to complete the level; one attempt is consumed each time the player gets knocked out (reduced to zero ). Once the player runs out of attempts, they will be kicked out of the level and sent back to the entrance. Defeating each level's boss for the first time will reward the player with a special selection of loot; subsequent defeats of the same level will reward a different selection. Of those one-time drops, the Traveler's Jacket is the only unique item that cannot be obtained elsewhere. Loot Upper Level (Level 1) Blue chests in this level spawns Silicon Chipset, Condensed Power Stone, Small Dagger (uncommon) Brown chests in this level spawns Small Silicon Chip, Tempering Liquid, Nitre Middle Level (Level 2) Blue Chests in this level spawns Silicon Chipset, Condensed Power Stone, Carving Knife (uncommon), and Multi-function Knife (uncommon). Monsters The Upper Level enemies include level 35 Tunnel Worms, level 36 Cell Worms, and level 41 Lost Variants. *Tunnel Worms and Cell Worms attempt to move into melee range and swipe at the player. *Lost Variants are more dangerous than the worms, being fast and fairly strong fighters. They have an almost instant jumping dash attack which they use to quickly get into melee range and attack the player. The Middle Level enemies include level 39 Tunnel Worms, level 40 Cell Worms, level 41 Lost Variants, and level 41 Flame Variants. *Flame Variants actively move towards the player and spray them with their flamethrower. The Lower Level enemies include level 44 and 45 Miner Variants, level 43 Flame Variants, and level 42 Lost Variants. *Miner Variants move fairly slowly and slash at the player with their pickaxe. The Deep Level enemies include level 46 and 47 Lost Variants, level 48 Flame Variants, and level 49 and 50 Miner Variants. Bosses Each level houses a boss in the final room. Defeating this boss completes the level and awards the player the three guaranteed loot for the level as well as the loot from the boss. Proceeding through the final door after defeating the boss allows the player to exit the level. Levels Middle Level (Level 2) Spawning around 3-4 Floors, the player will have to kill around 8-24 enemies (includes boss) depending on the floor layout. There are also 1-4 possible blue chest locations. Trivia * On occasion, certain rooms can be found with a side room, within which is a fire pit with a sword stabbed into it, and often, a chest. These fire pits can restore the Builder's health to 100% once. *If the player enters the on a date or play date, then the character they are on a date or play date with will follow. Onceinside, the character will actively help the player fight and will get 8-12 Mood point bonus after the player completes a level by defeating a boss. Some characters, most notably Aadit and Ginger, will not fight and will simply follow the player, but will still get the Mood boost for defeating the boss. Other characters, like Civil Corps members or Russo, are relatively skilled fighters and can be helpful with clearing the ruin, especially for lower leveled players. Taking a date or play date to the costs no action points. **If an NPC gets knocked out by monsters or debuffs, they will stay knocked out for a few seconds, then get up and rejoin the fight with full health. There is no limit to how many times they can revive themselves. Category:Ruins Category:Around Portia